


I've Read Between The Lines (Your Lies)

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drivesuit Scars, M/M, Team Hot Dads, Tumblr Prompt, angst fest, directly after Herc and Scott's last Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: You can't go back, you can only go forward. Stacker and Herc in the aftermath of Lucky Seven's last Drift.===Herc holds himself tightly, not willing to move and Stacker is left wanting to make him talk and wanting him to relax. The horror of a broken drift is something that Stacker remembers too well.
Relationships: Hercules Hansen/Stacker Pentecost
Series: Pacific Rim Tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I've Read Between The Lines (Your Lies)

**Author's Note:**

> I took some prompts on Tumblr and one of them, from a dear Anon was for "bed sharing" and "scars" and my mind immediately went angsty.
> 
> Because of course it did.
> 
> Title is from 'Interstate Love Song' by Stone Temple Pilots!

Herc comes to bed late. It’s to be expected.

Stacker holds himself carefully as Herc attempts to slide into bed without waking him up. Stacker wonders at the cold side of the bed, wondering if Herc ever came to bed in the first place. Herc lays in place for a moment, neither of them moving. Herc lets out a slow breath, the sound trembling as he inhales roughly, a little wet and Stacker opens his eyes, giving up the pretense of being asleep.

“You alright?” Stacker asks softly, rolling onto his side from his stomach, watching Herc’s eyes shine in the dark room. There’s light from the city outside shining in, just enough that Stacker can see the tracks from his tears. Stacker’s chest aches and he reaches over, wiping his face gently.

“I give a deposition tomorrow,” Herc says, voice cracking. He leans his head into Stacker’s hand and Stacker gives into the urge to pull him close. Herc, normally stronger than anyone else in the program, sinks into him and Stacker despairs, just for a moment.

“Do you want me there?” Stacker asks, chest pressing to Herc’s back, gently though, to not disturb the bandages from the circuit burns. Stacker remembers the raw skin from his own burns after Tokyo.

“You have to be, since you were the commanding officer on scene,” Herc says, bitter. Stacker sighs softly, kissing the skin behind Herc’s ear gently, hand splaying across Herc’s chest protectively.

“I would be there even without that,” Stacker says, watching Herc close his eyes and roll over, facing Stacker. Stacker kisses him softly, bare chest to bare chest. New burns to old scars.

“I know. Stacks,” Herc says, rough, “I know.”

Stacker kisses him again, pulling the blankets over them both. Herc holds himself tightly, not willing to move and Stacker is left wanting to make him talk and wanting him to relax. The horror of a broken drift is something that Stacker remembers too well.

Lucky Seven is in the bay below, getting round the clock repairs while Scott Hansen sits in the holding cells. And in Stacker’s arms, his brother is falling apart.

“What if they don’t think it’s serious enough? Stacks, what if they let him stay?”

“If they let him stay, we walk,” Stacker says, calm. Stacker’s been thinking about it for hours. The image of Herc stumbling off of Lucky Seven, bloody knuckles and tears down his face after tearing himself from the Drift and his feedback cradle is not anything Stacker will forget.

Herc rears back, staring at him with wide eyes, “Stacker-”

“If they would keep him after what you saw, it’s not worth fighting for them,” Stacker says, feeling the fine tremor that starts in Herc’s arms.

“Where would you even go?” Herc asks, wrapping himself around Stacker. His head rests on Stacker’s collarbone and Stacker resolves to not mention the tears he feels. Velcroing after a disastrous Drift is always rough on the emotions, even without the horror show of watching Scott assault someone.

“Tamsin’s got a place. We go to her. Me, you, and the kids,” Stacker says, feeling the puff of air as Herc laughs.

“Chuck would hate that. Can you imagine him crammed in there with us, Mako, and Tamsin?”

“I’m weeping for him. Truly,” Stacker says dryly as Herc laughs, the sound rusty but welcome. Stacker slides his hand over Herc’s hip, holding him close without disturbing the bandages. Herc presses his lips to one of the larger scars over Stacker’s shoulder, lingering as he sighs deeply.

“C’mon, Herc,” Stacker says, propping pillows behind himself as he lays on his back. Herc slides into place, resting his head on Stacker’s chest, finger tips tracing the circuit scars from the neural load slamming into his head like a freight train. Stacker can feel them burning sometimes and he wonders if Tamsin feels it too. He wonders if Herc will have the same phantom pain.

“Get some rest. We’ll talk about it in the morning, yeah?“

“Stacks?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it really that easy for you? Just. I’d leave the PPDC and get some rest?” Herc asks, looking up at him. Stacker sighs softly, leaning down to kiss Herc’s forehead and then his lips.

“I’m yours, Herc. The rest is easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts! Send me an ask on my tumblr ([MayQueen517](https://mayqueen517.tumblr.com/))


End file.
